


Forgotten

by commanderbeckett



Series: King and Soldier [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbeckett/pseuds/commanderbeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t a bad man.</p>
<p>In fact, it was quite the opposite; Jadeite was the example of a servile general hell bent on serving his queen. No matter how many times he forgot his old Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

* * *

 

_I may never know you,_

_You may never know me._

_But maybe… one day you’ll forgive me._

* * *

 

He wasn’t a bad man.

At least that's what he told himself when his mind belonged to himself.  

No he wasn't bad at all, in fact he was a good solder and a shining example of a servile general hell bent on serving his queen.

He knew that there would be a day when he would get the memories that Kunzite sometimes talked about (they all preferred to avoid him when he was like that). He knew from the sudden dreams he had involving laughter, a warm sun, _a man so good...so much like a brother_ , soft hands in his tanned ones, and eyes that reminded him of embers.

Whenever he brought up the past; there was a dour silence and no one wished to speak of it. No one wanted to take notice of his ramblings save for Zoisite, and that was when he wasn’t silently scheming behind Beryl’s back. Nephrite would roll his eyes and ‘listen’ to him but that was before he would issue a warning not to tell Kunzite. Yes, he knew there was something more to the feelings that lingered in his heart and the deep, hollow ache he felt crushed him as he slept.

His queen felt something different about him; Beryl felt a slight change about and would punish him dearly for it. She corrupted his mind more and more, sometimes she prolonged it because she could _hurt_ him. Jadeite would weep on the hard ground afterwards (none of his friends dared show sympathy in fear of retribution); he'd think of ways to end it all but it was only the thought of that warm sun that kept him alive.

The torture always made him hateful towards his own kind (Zoisite privately thought it amused Beryl to see them that way). His queen would find him more and more entertaining, especially when he promised her to turn the world into brimstone and ash for the Kingdom of the Moon. When he was himself however, he would keep looking for his _anchor_.. _.for the voice that sometimes whispered sweet and fierce things in his dreams._  

His dreams were far more detailed than ever- he knew of a prince, a brother and his dear friend. His colleagues were in his dreams too, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and him. They were smiling, crying, enjoying victories together and mourning losses together. As he secretly waited for his memories to surface his dreams were painted with a dark-haired woman. 

She was exquisite, so exotic and reminded him of fire. He felt a faint stirring within him that called for her; every part of him responded as she appeared in his memories. Eternally by his side, eternally in his arms- her limbs were always tangled up in his.

He **_loved_** her.

Then, his dreams became darker and more twisted, suspicion trickled into his thoughts and he remembered her arguing with him.

His voice sounding so heated that he was shocked at the tone of anger he had experienced with this woman. He was getting angry, jealous perhaps, she assured him and she coddled him but he remembered Beryl’s poisonous thoughts from a previous memory.

She wasn’t human, and so he thought she couldn’t be trusted but he never uttered his suspicion in their secret meetings and he developed doubt for his liege’s sanity because of the crazed obsession he had with his Moon princess. 

Then, when he waited so patiently for the end of his dreams- the last meeting before his memories drew a blank.

He remembered their arguments, the suspicions they screamed at each other and the slight mistrust in their prince; and Beryl’s poisonous voice whispering in his ear. She had smiled so kindly and answered every doubt of theirs and then he remembered the look in Zoisite's eyes that froze his heart before his mind and body stopped.

 Something awoke in him that night, perhaps it was the broken heart that ached pain from its epicenter. His cries at that moment weren’t human- it reminded him of what he was.

**_A monster._ ** ****

Jadeite went looking her for the next day; he hunted down his fiery maiden. But, he felt his insides turn to ash and his thoughts become empty.

**He was forgotten but she hadn't forgiven him.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago when I was still trying to write fanfictions. I uploaded this in hopes, someone might read it because it's been lying in my hard drive for too long. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this! :)


End file.
